fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Ten codzienny paintball
Anarchia Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 3 Chris: Ostatnio w Anarchii Totalnej Porażki... Wykonywaliśmy pięć różnych zadań, okazało się, że pierwszy raz zwyciężyli Optymiści! Przegrała przeciwna strona, a Scott odleciał kopo-metą. Kto opuści tym razem nasz program? Dowiedzcie się tego! Oglądajcie, Anarchię... Totalnej... Porażki! INTRO Mamo i tato wszystko gra - Kamera lata gdzie popadnie, aż zatrzymuje się na dachu. Widzę Was wciąż w moich snach - Kamera się przybliża. Kim chcę być o to pytacie mnie - Cloudy wytwarza kolejną machinę, a Heaven w nią kopie. I myślę, że to już dobrze wiem - Machina wybucha, a tam stoi Lilien, który się śmieje. Ja chciałbym być sławny - Mike rzuca, w Lilien kamieniem, ten się przewraca, potem chłopak zaczyna się śmiać, Zoey na niego patrzy nerwowo, a Mike odsuwa od niej kamienie i się drapie po głowie. Chcę blisko słońca sobie żyć - Justin zaczyna się opalać. W tej drodze nie przeszkodzi mi nic - Rocky odpala rakietę, a ta leci wprost na Justina. Spakowane torby na drogę już mam, kiedyś dojdę tam - Duncan złości się na Arkadiusa, a ten mu macha łapą przed oczami. Bo ja chciałbym być sławny - Sugar je cukierki, a jeden eksploduje. Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na - Jasmine skacze na skakance i podnosi rękę do góry, a Victoria klaszcze w dłonie. Ja chcę sławnym być, chcę sławnym być, ja chciałbym być sławnym - Annaliese modli się do Boga i całuje zdjęcie. Ja chcę sławnym być, chcę sławnym być - Gdy dach się zawalił, Cloudy i Heaven uciekają. Ja chciałbym być sławnym - Nagle pokazuje się Scott, który chce przytulić Annaliese, a ta go uderza. Zakończenie - Następnie pojawia się Chris przebrany za Kła, Scott ucieka, wszyscy gwiżdżą w rytm muzyki, Annaliese drapie się po głowie i jest napis: 'Anarchia Totalnej Porażki.' '' ''Kamera ponownie zatrzymuje się w kuchni. thumb|left|Drużyna Wiecznych Pesymistów Victoria: '' Jestem na Ciebie zła.'' Mike: Można się coś spytać? Rocky: Nie! Pokój Zwierzeń: Rocky: Jestem zły na Mike'a po tym, co on zrobił. Jeśli będziemy cały czas przegrywać, cały czas będzie miał dwa głosy. Victoria: Też oddałam na Mike'a głos. Wiem, że przeze mnie odpadł Scott, ale to wszystko przez Arkadiusa. Muszę się pilnować, by oddać teraz głos na sabotażystę. Koniec Pokoju Zwierzeń - znowu kuchnia: Annaliese: To dziwne. Czemu Maki miał dwa głosy, skoro nam pomógł? Ludzie, musimy znaleźć prawdziwego.... Jasmine : Ludzie mówcie szeptem, ponieważ przeciwny zespół otrzyma od nas tak jakby małą pomoc. Annaliese: Jak mó... Jasmine: Nie skończyłam! Annaliese: Ja... Rocky: Zamkniesz się wreszcie? Duncan: Co ty taki nerwowy? Przegrały cieniaski. Victoria: Odegramy się w następnym wyzwaniu. Duncan: No nie wiem frajerzy, milion czeka. thumb|left|Znaczek drużyny pierwszej. Zoey: Nie mogę uwierzyć! Wygraliśmy! Justin: O jezu, brawo. '' Zoey: ''Justin, czemu jesteś taki nerwowy? '' Mike: ''Czemu tak się troszczysz o drużynę? '' Zoey: ''Wiesz , Justin.... '' Mike: ''Ja nie jestem... HEJ!!!! Zoey: Co? Mike: *****. Zoey: O co ty jesteś zazdrosny? Mike: Chodzisz z Justin'em? To... Zoey: ' Mike: Zrywam z Tobą! '''Pokój Zwierzeń: Mike: Wiem, że to, co zrobiłem Zoey, było brutalne. Tak, mam poczucie winy, ale ona mi nie powiedziała, że chodzi Z JUSTINEEEEM!!! Już z nią zerwałem. Zadanie: Chris: Witam! Zoey, masz przestać płakać. Będziesz miała okazję zemścić się na Mike'u <śmieje się>. Zagracie w paintball - ludziska! Jedni biorą sprzęt, drudzy też. Strzelamy tym razem bronią palną, nie z farbami, ale z wkładami po flamastrach i długopisach! Będzie się działo. Victoria: Ty mały... Pokój Zwierzeń: Victoria: Mi to zadanie się nie podoba. Zacznę chyba spisywać testa... Chris: Zadanie czas zacząć! '' Victoria: ''Chris! Zaczekaj! Zadanie: Wszyscy już pouciekali. Pierwsi, których zobaczyliśmy to Sugar, Duncan i Jasmine. Jasmine chciała pogadać z Sugar, ale nagle - Duncan ją strzelił! Chris: 1-0 dla Optymistów! Jasmine, odpadasz! Po 2 minutach Mike też był na miejscu, gdzie odpadła Jasmine. Akurat chciał strzelić w Duncana, jeden strzał spróbował na ptaku i trafił. Nagle znowu strzela, ale... NIE TRAFIA!!! Tymczasowo Zoey to widzi i trafia w chłopaka. Chris: 2-0 dla Optymistów! Mike, odpadasz! Mike i Jasmine już usiedli. Tymczasomo Rocky i Victoria przechadzają się w centrum lasu. Tam znajdują Cloudy. Rocky spudłował strzelając w dziewczynę, ale Victoria trafiła. Chris: 2-1 dla Optymistów! Cloudy siada, a punkt zyskują Pesymiści! Słychać radość pary, ale Zoey krzyknęła, a tamci zaczęli bieć, bo się przestraszyli jej głosu. W chwilę potem Sugar też się pojawiła i to ona krzyknęła. To Victoria się zdenerwowała i zmarnowała dwa pociski w kierunku Sugar. Spudłowała. Potem Rocky dał jej swój pistolet i jego drugim strzałem, trafiła w antagonistkę. Chris: Mamy remis! 2-2! Sugar siadasz! Sugar uciekła do Jasmine. Heaven i Annaliese znalazły się w wschodniej części lasku, gdzie odbywało się zadanie. Po zmarnowaniu dwóch strzałach, dziewczyny ostro ze sobą konkurują, ale to dziwne... Dziewczyny zestrzelone! Heaven trafiła w nią... a nie wiadomo, kto w Heaven! Dziewczyny odpadły. Chris: Mamy wieści! Jest 3-3! Heaven i Annaliese odpadły! U Optymistów zostali Justin, Zoey i Duncan, a u Pesymistów Rocky, Victoria i Arkadius! Pech chciał dla Pesymistów, że mieli tylko cztery strzały do dyspozycji, a Optymiści osiem. Dwie strzały (od Duncana) chciały trafiać w Arkadiusa! Ten strzelił na oślep i trafił... w wiecie kogo? Justina! Chris: Pesymiści zaczęli prowadzić 4-3! Po 2 sekundach właśnie Arkadius zostaje zestrzelony przez Duncana. Chris: I znowu zaciekły remis 4-4! Rocky i Victoria nie mogli się doczekać, gdy trafią w Zoey i Duncana, ale mieli tylko jeden strzał! Jak mogli trafić w nich? Właśnie znaleźli jeden ładunek, w którym był kolejny strzał. Teraz mogli wygrać! Ale gdy Victoria chciała wziąć ładunek, Duncan w nią trafił! Chris: 5-4 dla Optymistów! Rocky się zdenerwował i zaczął uciekać gdzie popadnie! Znowu Pesymiści mieli jeden strzał. Tak! Zdobyli ponownie ten drugi, bo chłopak celowo zgubił Duncana. Musimy przyznać, że jest pomysłowy. Kiedy znalazł ich... O BOŻE!!! Całujących się? Wtedy trafił w Duncana! Chris: Duncan odpada i jest 5-5! Kto wygra zadanie? Tymczasem Duncan podarował Zoey cztery ładunki. Trzy z nich już próbowała strzelić, gdy tamten uciekał gdzie pieprz rośnie. Punk podarował słodkiej dziewczynie jeszcze z dwadzieścia takich strzałów! Siedemnaście zestrzeliła, bo znalazła Rocky'ego. Tak się składa, że został jej ostatni. Znalazła go i zaprowadziła chłopaka w ślepą uliczkę. Ten ładunek nazwała szczęśliwym. Rocky tak wymiękł, że przy jej przemowie nie strzelił. On strzelił z broni jako drugi, ale jako pierwszy oberwał! A Zoey się śmiała i śmiała, aż ładunek trafił jej w kubek smakowy! Dziewczyna się udusiła! Chris: Zwyciężają Optymiści! RATUJCIE ZOEY!!! już uratowana :-D Ceremonia eliminacyjna thumb|left|Drużyna Wiecznych Pesymistów Chris: Gratuluję frajerzy! Drugi raz z rzędu wyrzucicie zawodnika! Jak wiecie, w kabince jest już tylko 6 karteczek z waszymi autoportretami. Potnijcie jedno - ta osoba według was pójdzie do domu! Otrzymujecie tylko zażygane torebki z fistaszkami! Kto z Was ma szczęście? Zapomniałem! Annaliese: A taki miałeś być dokładny... Victoria: Właśnie... Annaliese: Ty, czarna... Gdy zostaniemy musimy pogadać... Victoria: Zgoda. Pokój Zwierzeń: Victoria: Przyznaję, Annaliese jest świetna w tym co robi! Polubilam ją! Głosowanie Chris: A w programie zostaje... Annaliese... Arkadius... Rocky i Victoria... Mike i Jasmine są zagrożeni. Mike za obrazę Zoey przy wszystkich A Jasmine za to, że pierwsza odpadła w paintbalu. A zostaje... Jasmine!!! Zoey: CO???????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POZBYWACIE SIĘ MIKE'A?????? PRZECIEŻ JA MU WYBACZYŁAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JESTEŚCIE FRAJERAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jasmine: Tak naprawdę Sfałszowałam głosy! Mike był zagrożony... a ja... JA!!! Pokój Zwierzeń: Jasmine: Tak bardzo chciałam zostać w tym programie! '' '''Ceremonia:' Chris: Źle zrobiłaś. Ale odpadniesz... Nie zostajesz zdyskwalifikowana... Chefie!! ' '''Klip Specjalny: Jasmine: Mama! Jak dobrze Cię widzieć... Jasmine: Ale nie zrobiłam tego specjalnie!'' Jasmine: ''Płacz Kategoria:Odcinki Anarchii Totalnej Porażki